


Пятница, и все сомнения прочь

by Unforgiven2205



Series: Пятница [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, АУ, Альтернативная вселенная, Пеннивайз тоже здесь, ангст, драма, мама Эдди - монстр, плацебо, родственные души, романтика, соулмейты, у всех ужасные родители, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgiven2205/pseuds/Unforgiven2205
Summary: На следующий день, мама дала ему новую таблетку. Продолговатую, чуть розоватую. Она была горькой и совершенно ему не понравилась.





	1. Понедельник.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friday, Never Hesitate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262989) by [wings_g_leviosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings_g_leviosa/pseuds/wings_g_leviosa). 



Эдди валялся на свежескошенной лужайке на заднем дворе, тонкие стебельки травы приятно щекотали его ладони. Небо простиралось над ним голубым куполом, не замаранным ни одним облачком. Легкий ветерок, ерошащий его волосы, был чуть прохладным, напоминая о том, какое время года грядёт. Ему было семь лет.

Его мама не знала том, что он наслаждался каждым моментом этого дня тут, на улице. В начале месяца они получили результаты обследования на аллергии, поэтому теперь ему практически не разрешали гулять на улице. Мама сказала, что у него аллергия на траву, но сейчас он чувствовал себя замечательно, спокойно. Ингалятор неприятно упирался ему в попу, спрятанный в задний карман его шорт. Ладони всё ещё побаливали из-за того, что его толкнули в школе. Упав, он здорово ударился, но ничего не сказал маме. Ведь ему и так уже не разрешали бегать или копаться в земле с остальными ребятами, он ведь слишком слаб для этого.

Но сейчас это абсолютно не волновало Эдди. Его мысли были заняты сегодняшним уроком в школе.

Учительница рассказала им о родственных душах.

Соулмейты были твоими лучшими друзьями. Они никогда тебя не оставят. Их любовь к тебе безоговорочна. У каждого была метка родственной души. Она появлялась примерно в возрасте Эдди, раскрашивая кожу в цвета, которые совпадали лишь с одним единственным человеком. Совсем как коренные зубы; метка появлялась, когда ты начинал взрослеть. Ребята в классе тут же начали обсуждать метки своих родителей, описывая, каких они были цветов и форм, говоря о том, что иногда они были даже похожи на какие-то формы или фигуры. А некоторые счастливчики даже показали свои метки, получив потом нагоняй за чрезмерный энтузиазм при стягивании с себя одежды.

У Эдди ещё не было метки.

А вот у его мамы — была. Её метка была не более чем пятнышком над локтем, и обычно мама всегда прикрывала её рукавом платья или блузки. Однажды, давным-давно, он спросил её, что это такое. Она тогда очень расстроилась, и он больше никогда об этом не спрашивал. Она была чёрно-белой, с размытыми серыми полутонами.

Кончиками пальцев Эдди осторожно пробежался по мягкой коже, которую ещё не украшала метка. Как она будет выглядеть? Какого цвета она будет? А будет ли ему больно? Можно ли будет её сравнить с царапиной на коленке? Или чувство, когда он получит метку, будет сравнимо с содовой: лёгкое и забавное?

— Эдди, ты… ЭДВАРД, А НУ НЕМЕДЛЕННО УЙДИ С ТРАВЫ! — Эдди повернул голову и увидел маму. Она стояла на крыльце, и её полное лицо пылало от злости. Он неохотно поднялся и поплёлся внутрь, но она преградила ему путь своим мощным телом.

— Что я говорила тебе о траве?

— Она провоцирует мою аллергию.

— Ну и почему ты меня ослушался? — Она была так расстроена, что стыд тут же сковал все его внутренности.

— Прости, мама. Я не хотел тебя расстраивать.

— А что, если ты заболеешь, Эдди? Ты ведь можешь умереть, можешь серьёзно пострадать. И тогда я останусь совсем одна.

Эдди раз за разом прокручивал эти слова в своей голове, когда вечером улёгся в кровать. Горячие слезы стыда расчертили его щёки, а внутри все сжалось, едва он вспомнил, как его мама разозлилась, как она расстроилась из-за него.

Он пообещал, что всегда будет её слушаться. Он не хотел, чтобы она осталась одна.

***

На следующий день, Эдди решительно подошёл к своей учительнице с одним конкретным вопросом в голове.

— Миссис Джонс, у меня есть вопрос.

— Конечно, Эдди. В чём дело?

— Он насчёт меток родственных душ. А что, если они не цветные? Что это значит? Все говорят о том, что они должны быть цветными, а у моей мамы она чёрно-белая.

Учительница осмотрелась, опасаясь, что кто-то может их подслушать.

— Метка становится серой, если соулмейт человека умирает. Это очень, очень грустно.

— Мой папа умер.

— В этом-то, вероятнее всего, и дело. Ты только не думай об этом слишком много, хорошо? Иди поиграй с ребятами.

И он влился в поток учеников, выходя из класса, но не перестал об этом думать. Ну, конечно, его мама очень о нём беспокоилась. Отец Эдди умер, когда он был ещё совсем малышом. И он болел.

Это было ужасно: потерять кого-то настолько тебе близкого, да ещё и из-за болезни. Поэтому Эдди и не мог болеть. Просто не мог.

***

Когда Эдди встретил своих первых друзей, на улице уже похолодало.

Прохладный, свежий ветер принёс с собой запах осени. Листья на деревьях утратили прежнюю зелень, стали красными и оранжевыми.

Эдди в одиночестве сидел под большим дубом на детской площадке, большая книга с яркими, цветными картинками удобно лежала на его коленях. В ней принц отправился в далёкое-далёкое путешествие, чтобы найти свою родственную душу — прекрасную принцессу с красивой меткой.

Внезапно, что-то сильно ударило его в лицо. Это что-то засыпало рот и даже попало в глаза. Он осторожно начал стирать с лица это странное «что-то». Песок. Ну конечно же. Тот, кто кинул в него пригоршней песка, захихикал неподалёку, и горячие слёзы обиды навернулись на глаза Эдди. Песок скрипел на зубах, неприятно осел на языке и залетал всё глубже в горло при каждом его вдохе. Горло спазмом сдавила паника.

Ему нужен был ингалятор. Он потянулся к своему заднему карману, но противная штуковина выскользнула из дрожащих пальцев и упала на землю.

А затем он почувствовал тёплую ладонь на своей спине, и его мир навсегда перевернулся.

— Это твой? — поинтересовался немного грубоватый голос. Ему в руки сунули ингалятор, Эдди благодарно кивнул и вдохнул спасительное лекарство.

Руки, которые наверняка принадлежали неизвестному голосу, отряхнули его волосы и глаза от песка. И когда Эдди, наконец, их открыл, перед собой он увидел никого иного, как Ричи Тозиера. Ричи Тозиера, который вечно попадал в передряги из-за того, что не мог вовремя замолчать, а ещё он носил слишком большие для его лица очки. Ричи Тозиера, который поднял ингалятор Эдди, придя к нему на помощь в час нужды.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Эдди.

— За что эти ребята с тобой так? — спросил Ричи, не обращая никакого внимания на благодарность.

— Не знаю. Сказал им, что не могу с ними играть, потому что болею. Мама говорит, что мне нельзя бегать, а то еще ударюсь обо что-нибудь.

— Да не ударишься ты. Что за чепуха? — Локти Ричи были покрыты пластырями, а через дырки на джинсах можно было видеть расцарапанные коленки. Похоже, падений он избегать просто не мог.

— Нет, не чепуха. И вообще, говорить чепуха — невежливо.

Они немного помолчали, просто смотря друг на друга, а потом Ричи разразился смехом. Смеялся он по-мальчишески легко и весело, и Эдди вдруг осознал, что никогда в жизни ещё не слышал ничего подобного.

— Ты мне нравишься. Хочешь поиграть со мной и Биллом? — он указал в сторону Билла Денбро, долговязого русоволосого парнишки, который ужасно заикался. Он неуверенно им помахал.

Эдди припомнил слова мамы о том, что мальчишки слишком грубые, если он будет с ними играть, то может пораниться. Хотя эти ребята, кажется, были ещё ничего.

— Ладно. Меня зовут Эдди.

— Да знаю я, как тебя зовут, Эдди-Спагетти. Мы ж в одном классе, забыл что ли?

И после этих слов он позволил себе упасть в раскрытые объятья новой дружбы.

***

Понедельник. Ночь. Прошла почти неделя с того момента, как Эдди завёл первых друзей. Они играли на каждой перемене, смеясь над шутками Ричи и раскапывая туннели в песочнице на детской площадке.

Эдди лежал в кровати, прокручивая в голове все эти приятные воспоминания. Родственные души уже не занимали его голову; у него было всё, чего он только желал. Хорошие друзья и мама, которая ещё несколько дней кружилась над ним, после того, как он рассказал ей о песчаной атаке. Он рассказал и о своих новых друзьях, но в ответ она его рассказ она промолчала. Ну не могла же она расстроиться? Нет, не могла, ведь Эдди был так счастлив.

Но вот спина, почему-то, болела. Она болела у него весь день. Тупая боль пронзала место между лопаток, то самое, куда Ричи положил свою ладонь, прежде чем отдать Эдди его ингалятор. Но теперь боль усилилась. Ему совсем не хотелось беспокоить маму, но нужно было что-то с этим делать.

Тихо шурша носками по ковру, Эдди спустился на первый этаж. Мама уснула в кресле, хотя телевизор всё ещё был включен, освещая комнату своим голубоватым светом.

— Мам, — аккуратно позвал её Эдди, потряс за плечо, — мам, у меня спина болит. Сильно.

— Где? — резко спросила она, выпрямляясь в своём кресле. — Покажи.

Он завёл руку за спину и ткнул пальцем в самую её середину. Она подняла его футболку и внимательно осмотрела место, которое сильно болело. Эдди услышал, как у неё перехватило дыхание, прежде чем она опустила футболку на место.

— Должно быть, очередная аллергия. Или ты слишком много играл с теми хулиганами. Схожу завтра к доктору и возьму тебе лекарства. А теперь иди спать.

И он пошёл.

На следующий день, мама дала ему новую таблетку. Продолговатую, чуть розоватую. Она была горькой и совершенно ему не понравилась. Боль в спине прошла через пару дней.

Но мама сказала, что ему нужно продолжать принимать эти таблетки.

Он не хотел её расстраивать.


	2. Вторник.

Эдди бежал. Едва ли не в первый раз в жизни! Руки неудобно болтались из стороны в сторону, пока он убегал от оглушающего топота позади него. Наконец, он увидел туалет, куда тут же и заскочил, захлопнув за собой дверь первой попавшейся кабинки. Он уселся на закрытую унитазную крышку, прижав колени к груди. Его преследователи ворвались следом, тут же начиная барабанить по двери кабинки.

Был вторник. Эдди было 11.

В конце концов, удары прекратились, и хулиганы ушли из туалета, но Эдди остался на месте, изо всех сил пытаясь успокоиться и перестать плакать. Он быстро воспользовался ингалятором, прогоняя прочь остатки паники, засевшей в груди.

— Эдс, ты здесь? — вдруг прогремел отражённый кафельными стенами знакомый голос.

— Не называй меня «Эдс», Ричи, знаешь же, что мне это не нравится.

— Так вот ты где. Что случилось?

Эдди вдруг увидел увеличенный стёклами очков глаз Ричи, заглянувший в щель кабинки. Он вздохнул и открыл дверь, отпихивая тем самым Ричи в сторону. Эдди уставился на своё отражение в зеркале, стирая дорожки слез со щёк.

— Ничего. Опять эти придурки из спортзала прицепились.

Его небрежное «ничего», конечно же, было ложью. Просто ребята кое-что увидели, пока он был в душе, а точнее заметили, что у него кое-чего не было. У Эдди не было метки родственной души. Что, естественно, означало, что у Эдди просто не было соулмейта.

— Ну пошли тогда, Билл уже нас заждался, — Ричи мягко похлопал его между лопатками.

— Ага, точно. Погнали.

***

Обычно, Эдди не разрешали гулять после школы. Мама всё ещё очень боялась, что он обязательно заболеет, и поэтому заставляла пить всё те же таблетки, что он пил в детстве. А может даже и больше. И Эдди внимательно принимал их, не пропуская ни дня. Он не хотел её расстраивать.

Но сегодня он шёл к Ричи с ночёвкой, в самый первый раз. Он умолял маму снова и снова, и она, наконец, сдалась. Так что после школы ему вручили сумку с многочисленными лекарствами, и вообще всем, что ему может пригодиться. Затем мама смачно чмокнула его в лоб, и он отправился к своим друзьям.

Холодный воздух ворошил волосы Эдди, пока он, верхом на своем велосипеде, лихо гнал по улицам Дерри. На пути ему то там, то здесь попадались редкие прохожие, неспешно идущие в сторону дома после работы или школы.

Когда Эдди подъехал к дому Ричи, ему в глаза тут же бросились велики Билла и Стэна. Должно быть, они уже в доме, выбирают, что посмотреть, и болтают при этом о всякой чепухе. Ричи заметил Эдди через дверь, выходящую на веранду, и вышел, чтобы проводить его внутрь.

— Чё-каво, Эдс, я уж думал, что ты не придёшь! — Ричи безуспешно кого-то спародировал.

— Мама заставила принять все мои лекарства. Не хочет, чтобы я заболел.

Ричи поморщился.

— Да не заболеешь ты. Что за бред.

— Это не бред. Сейчас сезон гриппа, каждый может его подхватить.

— Сезон гриппа? Да гриппом можно когда-угодно заболеть. Тупость какая.

— Не тупость.

— А я говорю тупость!

— Э-эй, в-всё интересное п-п-пропускаете, — послышался голос Билла из соседней комнаты. Стэн согласно кивнул, сдув с глаз чёлку.

Фильм они смотрели в относительной тишине, прерываясь лишь на то, чтобы в очередной раз попросить Ричи просто заткнуться и наслаждаться фильмом молча, а то он то и дело комментировал действия персонажей. Эдди по очереди взглянул на каждого из своих друзей, ощутив себя при этом невероятно счастливым.

— Ребят, а вы слышали? — спросил у них Стэн, не отрываясь от титров, бегущих по экрану телевизора.

— Ну конечно, Стэн Супермен, я слышал. И сейчас вообще-то тоже! Со слухом всё в порядке!

— Да заткнись ты. Грета встретила свою родственную душу. Сегодня в кафетерии.

Грета была дочерью аптекаря, и вряд ли по Земле-матушке хоть когда-нибудь ходил более ужасный человек. Она училась на класс старше и целью своей жизни считала превращение их жизней в ад. Эдди регулярно испытывал это на себе, ведь ходить в аптеку ему приходилось каждые пару дней. Даже у _такого_ человека была родственная душа, ну что за несправедливость!

— К-к-кто это? — шокировано поинтересовался Билл.

— Не знаю. Какой-нибудь придурок-спортсмен, наверное.

Эдди припомнил, как эти самые придурки гнали его из самого спортзала прямиком до мужского туалета, и по коже побежали мурашки. Между лопатками зачесалось и ему пришлось извернутся, чтобы поскрести их ногтями.

— Даже не знаю, хорошо ли это, найти своего соулмейта в таком юном возрасте? — задался вопросом Эдди. — Круто, конечно, встретить их так рано, но есть и обратная сторона медали.

— Согласен, — отозвался Стэн. — Что если будучи детьми вы решите, что ваши отношения будут платоническими, а потом кто-то вдруг передумает? Ну, или наоборот. Мы слишком мелкие, чтобы принимать такие решения, — он почесал нос, и его метка приковала к себе взгляд Эдди: цветная, похожая на пёрышки. Она будто подмигнула ему с тонкого запястья Стэна.

— Н-ну не знаю, п-по-моему было бы неп-плохо узнать своего соулм-мейта ещё в детстве.

— Ну, естественно, тебя это прельщает, Билли, ты ж романтичный соплежуй, — прокрякал Ричи, шлепая Билла по спине. Эдди вновь почесал лопатки.

Блики от телевизора танцевали на белых стенах гостиной Ричи. Было уже очень поздно, а Эдди единственный всё ещё не спал. Стэн и Билл сопели на полу, прижавшись друг к другу спинами. Голова Ричи свисала с подлокотника дивана, он тихонько дышал через приоткрытый рот.

Мысленно, Эдди вновь вернулся к тому дню, когда его гнали по коридору. И всё из-за того, что на его теле отсутствовали парочка цветных разводов.

Урод!

Одиночка!

У малыша Эдди нет метки!

Фрик!

Рука вновь потянулась к лопаткам, снова и снова почёсывая раздражённый участок кожи.

Что-то громыхнуло в программе, что шла по телевизору, и Ричи подскочил, просыпаясь. Он испуганно осмотрелся по сторонам, прежде чем потёр глаза, поправил очки и посмотрел на Эдди.

— Чё ты вечно чешешься? Да ещё и морщишься так, будто тебе больно.

— Да не знаю, спина иногда чешется. Аллергия, скорее всего.

— Дай-ка гляну.

Эдди на мгновение замер, внезапно взволнованный таким предложением, но в конце концов повернулся к Ричи спиной. Тот задрал его футболку и внимательно осмотрел его лопатки.

— Тут очень красное пятно. Уверен, что всё в норме?

— Уверен.

Ричи вдруг приложил прохладную ладонь к раздражённой коже, начав слегка её потирать.

— Это точно не подарок от тех придурков из спортзала? — голос у Ричи был нехарактерно нежный, насквозь пропитанный беспокойством.

— Точно. Они просто проорали немножко, и на этом всё.

— Чего они так на тебя взъелись-то? Мой Эдди-Спагетти не ввязывается в драки просто так!

Эдди оторвал кусочек сухой кожицы с губы, и вкус крови тут же осел на языке.

— У меня нет метки родственной души.

— Чего?

— Нет её у меня. Метки. Никогда не было.

Ричи помолчал.

— Никогда о таком не слышал. Что делать будешь?

Лицо Эдди загорелось от стыда.

— Ну, судя по всему, буду всегда один, — он пожал плечами.

— Не-а, не будешь! — голос Ричи прозвучал внезапно громко и почти разбудил их друзей. — У тебя есть семья. И Билл. И Стэн. И я.

Эдди улыбнулся. Жар стыда в груди сменился чем-то мягко-тёплым.

Ричи снова немного помолчал, а затем тихо спросил:

— Хочешь покажу секрет?

Эдди согласно кивнул, и Ричи задрал собственную футболку, поворачиваясь к нему спиной. Между его лопаток, определенно, была метка, но такой метки Эдди не видел ни разу в жизни. Она не была похожа на обычную метку, или на ту, которая появлялась, когда твой соулмейт умирал. Она просто была… блёклой. Будто Ричи слишком много времени провёл на солнце, и она выгорела и теперь едва выделялась на фоне остальной кожи. Размытые края формировали какую-то непонятную V-образную галку.

— Что с ней не так? — у Эдди перехватило дыхание от волнения.

— Ваще не знаю. Она такая с момента, как появилась.

Они замолчали и обменялись понимающими взглядами. Эдди уже не чувствовал себя таким одиноким, ему больше не нужно было сражаться с этим миром в одиночку.

В тот момент, Ричи стал его лучшим другом.


	3. Среда.

Напряжение, накапливаемое внутри в течение всего учебного года, отпустило как по мановению волшебной палочки, стоило прозвенеть школьному звонку. Вот оно: начало прекрасного, столь ожидаемого лета. Эдди вывалился из кабинета вместе со своими друзьями, смеясь и строя планы на день, который они хотели провести в Пустоши.

Джорджи, брат Билла, пропал ещё в начале учебного года.

Эдди и его друзьям было по 13 лет.

Они сильно повзрослели. Билл вытянулся, и теперь спотыкался так же часто, как и заикался. У Стэна вот-вот состоится бар-мицва. Ричи немного отпустил свои тёмные волосы, а линзы его очков стали ещё толще. Они чаще ругались и жестче подкалывали друг друга, но всё ещё были невероятно близки.

У Эдди всё ещё не было метки.

Метка Ричи была всё такой же выцветшей, что вызывало у него и Эдди немало волнений как о судьбе Ричи, так и его соулмейта.

И все вокруг были взбудоражены пропавшими детьми.

В итоге, ребята провели их первый день вдали от школы, бродя по тёмным канализационным водам. Кожа Эдди и так уже зудела, а Стэн всё продолжал называть ядовитым плющом каждое второе растение, а Ричи с Биллом вообще по самую щиколотку запёрлись в сточные воды.

— Вы идёте?

— Не-а, сточные воды.

— Что значит сточные воды? — спросил Ричи, продолжая палкой вылавливать из воды всякую фигню.

— Просто предупреждаю: моча и дерьмо. Моча и дерьмо! Вы, ребятки, плескаетесь в миллионах галлонов деррийской мочи.

Риги поднёс палку к лицу и понюхал её:

— Какашками тут и не пахнет, сеньор! — он вновь использовал один из своих Голосов.

Эти самые Голоса были его фишкой, если фишкой можно было назвать отвратительные акценты, к которым он прибегал каждую секунду каждого дня.

А потом они нашли кроссовок Бэтти Рипсон, и всё перевернулось. Во-первых, появился Бен Хэском, «Новичок», переехавший в Дерри в конце учебного года. Пока они рассматривали найденный кроссовок, он плюхнулся в воду прямо рядом с ними, всё из-за преследующих его по пятам Генри Бауэрса и его шайки. У него на животе была серьёзная рана, поэтому ими было принято решение вернуться в город, чтобы его подлатать.

Во-вторых, на них снизошла Беверли Марш. У девчонки была прескверная репутация: якобы к ней обращались все парни, которые хотели заняться «этим», а соулмейтов ждать им не хотелось. Девчонка помогла им украсть бинты из аптеки просто перекинув свои роскошные волосы с одного плеча на другое, да похлопав ресницами перед олухом-аптекарем. Естественно, она тут же завоевала внимание Билла и Бена.

Именно так первыми среди друзей Эдди, кто нашёл свою родственную душу, стали Бен и Беверли.

Пятеро мальчишек в одном нижнем белье стояли на краю карьера и плевали в воду. Бев подъехала на своём велосипеде, лихо скинула платье и, шокировав их всех, прыгнула в воду первой.

Прежде, чем она прыгнула, каждый из них успел заметить яркую красно-голубую метку на её бедренной косточке.

Вдоволь наплававшись, они вылезли на берег, чтобы обсохнуть. Эдди краем уха услышал шёпот Бена и, взглянув на него, увидел, что тот показывает то на живот Беверли, то на свой. Эдди присмотрелся и понял, что у Бев и Бена были абсолютно одинаковые красно-синие метки.

— Что будешь делать, приятель? — негромко поинтересовался Ричи.

— Без понятия. Но просто так вывалить это на неё — это как-то неправильно.

Они все согласно покивали, а в глазах Билла отразился меланхоличный блеск. Должно быть, увидеть, как кто-то, кто тебе нравится, находит свою родственную душу, было похуже, чем самый больнючий укус насекомого.

Именно об этом Эдди и думал, идя домой и нервно потирая руки. Горькая тоска засела глубоко внутри, ведь он никогда не сможет испытать такого счастья. Ему суждено прожить эту жизнь абсолютно одному.

Не автомате Эдди повернул голову налево, прекрасно зная, что он там увидит — дом на Нейболт-стрит, обладавший особым видом тёмного очарования, так и манящего подойти и заглянуть, узнать, что же там внутри. Эдди замер, смотря на этот огромный заброшенный дом, который будто увеличивался в размерах. Дыхание участилось, горло сжал спазм, легкие отказали, и он тут же потянулся к своей набедренной сумке, чтобы достать ингалятор, но, вот незадача, нечаянно опрокинул пузырёк с капсулами.

Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! Он упал на колени, подбирая с земли продолговатые пилюли, засовывая их в одно из отделений сумки.

— Эй, Эдс, чё это у тебя там есть? — вдруг прогромыхал над ним незнакомый прокуренный голос.

Эдди обернулся и увидел, что из-под крыльца дома вылезло существо, похожее на бездомного. Оно подползало все ближе к нему, и Эдди разглядел куски кожи, свисавшие с лица, стеклянные, затуманенные глаза и отвратительные желтые зубы.

Прокажённый. Он мог от него заразиться!

— У меня есть предложение, от которого тебе не отказаться. Отсосу за четвертак, совсем пустяковая цена!

Эдди яростно затряс головой, спиной отходя прочь от прокажённого.

— За десятик отсосу! Или за бесплатно! Бесплатно отсосу тебе, малыш! Ну давай же, будешь как я! Кому нужны соулмейты? Будем с тобой вместе, ты да я. Что скажешь, Эдс?

В тот же момент Эдди сорвался с места, убегая так быстро, как только мог. Он бежал всё быстрее и быстрее, слыша тяжелое, влажное дыхание прокажённого за спиной. Он обернулся лишь раз, и как раз вовремя: прокажённый вдруг превратился в белолицего клоуна, скалящего зубы в ужасающей улыбке.

Он бежал до самого дома, не останавливался, пока не оказался в своей комнате. Он рухнул на кровать, схватил ингалятор и несколько раз вдохнул лекарство, но оно не помогло. А ещё его спина! Его спина чесалась и горела так, как никогда раньше. Он стащил с себя футболку, изгибаясь, чтобы дотянуться до лопаток. Тело содрогали судорожные всхлипы.

Остановился он только когда под ногтями оказалась кровь.

***

Дом на Нейболт-стрит Эдди покинул со сломанной рукой.

Он ковырял гипс ногтями. Был вечер среды, и проводил он его смотря на крутящийся под потолком светильник-вентилятор. Мама больше не разрешала ему гулять с того самого дня, как под ним обрушился пол в том заброшенном доме. Выходить ему можно было только в аптеку.

Пальчиком Эдди обвёл букву O, змейкой пробежался по S. Чёрные буквы ярко выделялись на белом гипсе.

А написано на нем было НЕУДАЧНИК¹. И написала это Грета, и именно когда-то решил прогуляться до аптеки.

Именно так себя Эдди и чувствовал. Неудачником. Он так скучал по друзьям, но мама запретила ему с ними видеться. Он скучал по Заике Биллу, по вечно беспокойному Стэну, по Бену, Майку и Бев.

И по Ричи.

Боже, как он скучал по Ричи! По своему лучшему другу, который подкалывал его каждый день, но с которым они так здорово веселились, по Ричи, который мог его утешить, когда Эдди это было необходимо, и кто мог быть абсолютно серьезным, если того требовала ситуация. Он скучал по Ричи, который не давал ему отвести глаз от его лица, пока к ним приближался зловещий клоун. А ещё Ричи вправил ему руку и помог добраться до дома. Ричи точно сказал бы что-нибудь остроумное, и Эдди забыл бы о своей дурацкой сломанной руке.

Он быстро всё обдумал, и решил-таки спуститься вниз, чтобы ему позвонить. Эдди знал, что мама уже спит в кресле, а третья ступенька скрипит, поэтому ему не составило труда бесшумно проскользнуть в кухню. Он медленно набрал номер, даже не смотря на циферблат, доверяясь мышечной памяти.

Через пару гудков он услышал тихий клик, а затем знакомый голос:

— Алло?

— Ричи, это Эдди.

— Хэй-хэй, чё каво, макаронная башка?

— Да ничего. Мне даже из дома не разрешают выходить.

— Твоя мать, конечно, милашка, но порой она перегибает палку.

Эдди не удостоил его ответом, нервно накручивая телефонный провод на палец.

— Я так по вам скучаю, — прошептал он.

Динамик глухо кликнул. Ричи бросил трубку.

Эдди мгновенно взбесился, горечь тут же осела на языке и горле, перекрывая дыхательные пути. Он потряс головой и взлетел вверх по лестнице, вбегая в свою комнату. И вот, он снова один. И вот, он снова лежит на спине и смотрит в потолок.

Так он и пролежал почти 15 минут, не шевелясь, стараясь угомонить снедающую его злость. А потом что-то глухо ударилось о стекло окна. Эдди тут же вспомнил Оно, таящееся в логове в том дурацком доме. Осторожно, он выглянул из окна. И, мягко говоря, был очень удивлён увиденным.

Под его окнами стоял Ричи, а в руке у него был зажат ещё один снаряд из комочка земли, который он собирался запустить в окно Эдди. Тот живо распахнул окно и высунувшись прошипел:

— Перестань! Маму разбудишь. Ты чё делаешь вообще?

— Пытаюсь быть романтичным? Хрен знает. Голос у тебя был, будто ты тут подыхаешь, вот пришёл тебя повеселить.

Эдди непроизвольно ухмыльнулся. Ричи повесил трубку только для того, чтобы посреди ночи пробежать пару кварталов и навестить его.

— Подходи к задней двери. Придётся провести тебя внутрь тайно, мама уже спит.

Счастье бурлило внутри. Эдди в спешке кинулся вниз и совершенно забыл от третьей ступеньке! Она громко скрипнула, едва он на неё наступил. Мама вздрогнула в кресле и проснулась.

— Эдвард, тебе пора в кровать. Что ты здесь делаешь? Почему не спишь?

— Эм, да так. Пить захотелось.

— Ты выпил таблетки на ночь?

— Да, мама, — Эдди еле удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза.

Она кивнула и поднялась с места. Тревога вдруг охватила Эдди с головой, с бешеной скоростью проносясь по венам. Мама подошла к нему, и на его лоб вдруг опустилась мясистая рука.

— Тебе пора в кровать, кажется, у тебя температура.

— Да, мама, уже иду.

— Я буду у себя в спальне, если тебе вдруг станет плохо ночью.

Эдди кивнул, послушно чмокая её в подставленную щёку. Он дождался, пока она поднимется наверх и закроется в своей спальне, а затем тут же кинулся к задней двери, чтобы впустить Ричи. Тот сидел на крыльце, пальцем ковыряя какой-то кусок грязи.

— Так, ладно, нам нужно быть супер тихими. Мама в своей комнате, но если она что-то услышит — нам крышка.

Ричи кивнул и последовал за Эдди. Они поднялись к тому в спальню, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, и уселись на кровать. Тишина между ними была почти неловкой.

— Ну, как там остальные? — поинтересовался Эдди, ковыряя гипс.

— Мы с Биллом здорово поругались сразу после того, как ты уехал с мамой в больницу. Он, эм… больше не разговаривает со мной.

— Что? Почему вы поругались?

Ричи пожал плечами.

— Я взбесился из-за того, что мы пол-лета провели в погоне за этой тварью. Мы ведь почти умерли там, на Нейболт-стрит. Ты почти умер, — он отвёл взгляд, избегая глаз Эдди. — Он хочет вернутся туда, чтобы поискать Джорджи. Поддерживает его только Бев.

Эдди понимающе, но немного ошеломлённо, кивнул.

— Ходил на Бар-Мицву Стэна?

— Ага, пришёл только я. Было очень странно. Все говорили на иврите.

— Такое случается, когда ты еврей, Ричи.

Тот, наконец, улыбнулся, встречаясь с Эдди взглядом.

— А у тебя, погляжу, гипс. Ну и как ощущение?

— Чешется постоянно. Да ещё и тяжёлый. Не могу нормально купаться.

— Ну и херня, дружище. Дай-ка взглянуть!

Эдди протянул ему руку, совершенно забыв о гадком слове, украшающем гипс. Глаза у Ричи почти вылезли из орбит, когда-то его увидел.

— Кто это написал?

— Грета из аптеки. Сказала, эм-м-м, что хочет подписать его.

Ричи крепко сжал зубы, обузданный внезапным гневом, танцующим огнём в тёмно-коричневой радужке его глаз.

— Ручка есть?

— Ну да. На столе.

Ричи поднялся с места и начал рыскать по столу Эдди, пока не нашёл красный несмываемый маркер.

— Клянусь Богом, Балабол, если ты нарисуешь член…

— Да тихо, я занят, — серьезно шикнул на него Ричи. Эдди никогда не видел его таким сосредоточенным. Он усердно что-то царапал на гипсе, высунув кончик языка, когда он отстранился, кончики его ушей горели. Эдди посмотрел вниз и увидел, что Ричи поверх S нарисовал ярко-красную V, и теперь надпись на гипсе изменилась в куда лучшую сторону.

ЛЮБОВНИК².

— Так-то лучше, Эдди-Спагетти!

Эдди поморщился. Он ненавидел эту кличку, но раздражение быстро сменилось глубокой благодарностью.

— Спасибо, Ричи. Это много для меня значит.

Они ухмыльнулись друг другу, и в первый раз в жизни Эдди не обращал совершенно никакого внимания на боль между лопаток.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вряд ли кто-то из фандома не в курсе, конечно, но неписаный кодекс переводчика требует, чтобы я всё объяснила :D 
> 
> ¹ “Неудачник” на английском - LOSER. Отсюда и O, и S, которые Эдди обводил пальцем.   
> ² “Любовник” - LOVER, разница, как видите, в одной букве.


	4. Четверг.

Эдди ненавидел химию всеми фибрами души. Да ещё и Ричи действовал на нервы! Сидел рядом и барабанил по поверхности стола пальцами, назойливый ритм раздражал Эдди, мешая сосредоточиться, а учитель всё занудствовал и занудствовал, буквально взрывая его мозг. Пальцы пробежались по бугорку-ингалятору в кармане. Он вновь попытался сосредоточить внимание на ненавистном предмете, но, в конце концов, не выдержал и наклонился к Ричи:

— Не перестанешь стучать по столу — я засуну ногу тебе в жопу.

— Обещаешь?

Эдди раздраженно заворчал, тем самым привлекая внимание учителя.

— Мистер Каспбрак, у Вас всё нормально? — снисходительно поинтересовался он.

— Да, сэр, — пробормотал Эдди, упираясь взглядом в стол, щеки загорелись от стыда, а в груди не на шутку разгорелась злость. Чертов Ричи.

— Итак, начиная с завтрашнего занятия, мы будем говорить о родственных душах и о химии внутри наших тел, как она влияет на метки и так далее.

Прозвенел звонок. Внутри Эдди всё сковало от ужаса. Он терпеть не мог, когда кто бы то ни было говорил о соулмейтах в школе или где-то ещё. Но, казалось, что это вообще единственное, о чем хотят говорить люди! Только об этом и была каждая песня по радио, каждый сериал или фильм по телеку.

Лишь ещё одно напоминание о том, что Эдди уже 17, и у него всё ещё нет метки родственной души, и, следовательно, нет соулмейта.

— Ты чего так психуешь, Эдс? — Ричи подскочил к нему, когда он выходил из класса. На лице у Балабола была широченная улыбка, а длинные пальцы играли с лямками рюкзака. — Веселуха ж сплошная, ну что ты.

Эдди невнятно пробормотал что-то в ответ. Ричи поумерил пыл и, быстро оценив ситуацию, обеспокоенно склонился к другу:

— Спина опять болит? — поинтересовался он так, чтобы только Эдди мог его слышать.

Ну, конечно она болела. Она теперь всегда болела, каждый грёбаный день. Неприятный зуд из детства перерос в постоянное жжение, причиняющее адскую боль днём и ночью.

— Типа того. Плюс настроение — говно.

Ричи задумчиво кивнул.

— Пообедаем вместе? Возьмём что-нибудь на вынос.

Эдди кивнул, бездумно следуя на парковку за Ричи.

Его машина представляла собой нечто из ряда вон. Ярко-оранжевая колымага с облупившейся от долгого пребывания на солнце краской. Эдди скользнул на пассажирское сидение, не обращая внимания на оторванное то здесь, то там кожаное покрытие, стараясь даже не думать о том, какому количеству народа принадлежала эта машина, и уж точно не задумываясь, какими они были людьми. Ричи завёл машину: двигатель пару раз чихнул, из радио начала доноситься музыка, которую они слушали сегодня утром.

Ричи обожал пластинки, кассеты и музыку вообще. У Эдди в шкафу была целая коробка с кучей микстейпов от его друзей. Бев присылала их из Портленда и привозилась с собой летом и на праздники, когда приезжала, чтобы повидаться. Майк был автором всего одного микстейпа, Бен сделал парочку, Билл ещё чуть больше. Но в основном все они были от Ричи. Он был одержим ими, подсовывал их в почтовые ящики, засовывал в личные ящики в школе, забрасывал в открытые окна, просто ни с того, ни с сего пихал в руки.

«Думал, тебе понравится.»

И Эдди внимательно прослушивал каждую из подброшенных кассет, громкие барабанные партии и виртуозные гитарные риффы прекрасно заглушали крики матери и громкий телевизор. Многие сказали бы, что все они были немного чересчур, но Эдди был благодарен этой громкой какофонии звуков, ведь они замечательно заглушали мысли.

— Ну так что так сквасило твою рожу? — поинтересовался Ричи, внимательно выруливая со школьной парковки, уделяя дороге куда больше внимания, чем обычно, так как был с Эдди.

Эдди упёр ноги в приборную панель, подтянув колени к груди. Пальцами он начал неосознанно ковырять шов толстовки.

— Просто бесит, когда в школе говорят о родственных душах. Это ведь не так уж и важно! Тебе не нужен другой человек, чтобы быть счастливым.

— Знаю, Эдс, — Ричи напряжённо ему улыбнулся, — поверь, если кто-то и может тебя понять, так это я.

Эдди кивнул. Метка Ричи так и оставалась бледным подобием обычной метки. Порой Ричи забирался к нему в комнату посреди ночи, едва ли не плача от переживаний за своего соулмейта.

— Надоело быть беспомощным. Я — никому не нужный миллилитр, осевший на стенках санитерайзера для рук. Я устал.

— Понимаю, макаронная башка, прекрасно понимаю. Но послушай меня: по крайней мере, ты не один из тех одержимых, что думают, что родственная душа — это всё, что им нужно в этой жизни. У тебя есть друзья, которые о тебе заботятся, а ещё очаровательная маман, — Эдди поморщился, но никак не прокомментировал последнее заявление. — Разве можно мечтать о большем?

— Можно. Например, о том, чтобы меня перестали, наконец, травить все вокруг, — напряжённо пробормотал Эдди. Ричи вновь беспокойно ему улыбнулся и потрепал за колено. В кой-то веке ему было нечего сказать.

***

Эдди сидел в классе и изо всех сил боролся со сном. Учитель сдержал своё обещание: вся доска была исписана химическими формулами, задействованными в процессе появления меток родственных душ и объясняющими, почему тебя влечёт к твоему соулмейту не так, как к другим людям. Тетрадь Эдди была пуста. Он не был заинтересован в том, что рассказывал учитель, да и вообще уже знал большую часть рассказываемой информации.

Он посмотрел на Ричи, который в первый раз в жизни вёл адекватный конспект. Тот взглянул на него в ответ, вопросительно приподнимая бровь, Эдди отмахнулся, показав большой палец. Ричи улыбнулся, пытаясь выбить улыбку и из друга.

Безуспешно.

Эдди вдруг вспомнил день, когда сказал матери, что у него нет метки. Ему было около девяти, они ужинали в тишине.

— Мама, — раздался его тихий голос, — почему у меня до сих пор нет метки? У всех ребят в моем классе они уже есть. Давно.

Она замерла, на полном лице отразились миллион эмоций.

— Милый, возможно у тебя просто нет родственной души.

— Оу.

Маленькое сердечко Эдди рухнуло в пятки.

— С тобой все будет хорошо. Тебе не нужен соулмейт. У тебя ведь есть я. Мама лучше любой родственной души. А ты кушай, кушай свои брокколи.

— Да, мама.

Той ночью, поднявшись в свою комнату, Эдди не плакал. Спина снова жутко чесалась, но он был слишком подавлен, чтобы обратить на неё хоть какое-то внимание. В тот момент, он отчаянно захотел, чтобы Ричи был его соулмейтом. Да, он был тем ещё придурком и порой ужасно его раздражал, но он всегда был рядом, когда Эдди нужна была помощь, такой трепетный и понимающий. Они были лучшими друзьями.

Эдди вновь взглянул на Ричи. Ему и сейчас порой хотелось, чтобы их души были родственными.

— Мистер Каспбрак, — Эдди подпрыгнул на месте, смотря на нахмурившегося учителя, — Вы, судя по всему, знаток в данной теме. Так не будете ли Вы так добры и не скажете ли нам, что такое анимопрофен и для чего его используют?

Гнев вспыхнул в Эдди так же быстро, как и его щёки. Но слово было знакомым. Это лекарство, которое стояло у него в аптечке. Он принимал его каждый божий день с тех пор, как ему исполнилось семь.

— Анимопрофен — это лекарство, сэр, используемое при болях в спине.

— Вы правы лишь наполовину, мистер Каспбрак. Да, это лекарство, но его, отнюдь, не для спины используют.

От клубящегося внутри раздражения, кулаки непроизвольно сжались, и весь тот яд, что переполнял Эдди, наконец, выплеснулся наружу.

— Прошу прощения, мистер Грин, не думаю, что вы правы. Я принимаю это лекарство на протяжении десяти лет. И мне выписали его именно от болей в спине.

— Может быть кто-нибудь скажет мистеру Каспбраку, для чего на самом деле используется анимопрофен?

Руку подняла девочка с последней парты.

— Анимопрофен — это лекарство, выписываемое людям, у которых умерла родственная душа. Оно влияет на метку таким образом, что она исчезает, чтобы человек не впадал в депрессию.

— Спасибо, Синтия. Должно быть, ты путаешь его с другим лекарством, Эдвард.

Но Эдди знал, что он ничего не путал. Никто в классе не зафыркал от смеха, не начал перешёптываться, никто даже не смотрел на него. Легкие Эдди вдруг сжались, дыхание участилось, а пальцы стали неметь.

Наконец, прозвенел звонок, спасший его от личного кошмара. Он вскочил с места, выбежал в коридор. Ему нужно домой, его сейчас стошнит, он сейчас умрёт.

Он глубоко вдохнул лекарство из ингалятора.

Раз.

Два.

Три.

Ничто, даже голос Ричи, не заставило его остановиться.

***

Вечером Эдди лежал в кровати, внимательно рассматривая пузырек с пилюлями, который достал из аптечки где-то час назад. Свет, проходя через желтоватую бутылочку, окрашивал розоватые капсулки в ярко-оранжевый цвет. На стикере, прилепленном на пузырек, было написано имя его матери. Как же он раньше этого не замечал? На всех его рецептах было его имя. Но только не на этом. Чёрт побери, только не на нём.

После химии он не стал ждать Ричи, чтобы тот подвёз его, и сразу побежал в аптеку. Задыхаясь от долгого бега, он ударил ладонями по прилавку, привлекая внимание аптекаря.

— Мне нужно, чтобы вы кое-что мне объяснили, — сквозь сжатые зубы выдавил Эдди.

— Что стряслось, Эдди? Лекарство в ингаляторе кончилось?

— Нет. У меня вопрос об анимопрофене, — аптекарь побледнел. — Мама сказала мне, что он от боли в спине, которая появилась у меня еще в семь лет. Но на уроке химии мне сказали, что он используется для избавления от меток родственных душ. Я жду объяснений.

— Да, анимопрофен действительно влияет на метки, — аптекарь нервно сглотнул. — Я выписываю их для твоей мамы.

— Что насчет остальных моих лекарств? Хоть они мне нужны? Я что, принимаю то, что не должен?  
— Они все всего лишь плацебо. Пилюли с сахаром. Они не оказывают на тебя никакого эффекта, за исключением анимопрофена.

Аптекарь поднял глаза и посмотрел на кого-то за спиной Эдди. Тот обернулся и в дверях увидел тяжело дышащего Ричи.

— Спасибо. За всё, — произнес Эдди, отворачиваясь от аптекаря. Слова его были острее любого ножа. Он засомневался на мгновение, но всё-таки столкнул ближайший стенд с брошюрами и вышел из здания, небрежно бросив Ричи: — Пошли.

Он ещё не рассказал обо всем матери. Каждый раз, когда он набирался сил и думал, что вот-вот спустится вниз и всё ей выскажет — он оставался лежать на кровати. Она ведь была его мамой. Как она могла так поступить?

Что-то громко ударилось об окно, и до слуха Эдди донеслось приглушенное ругательство. Эдди выглянул из окна и увидел никого иного, как Ричи. В стекле была маленькая трещина от камня, который тот в него кинул. Эдди раскрыл окно, смотря вниз на своего друга.

— Однажды ты разобьёшь его к чертям собачьим, Балабол.

— Только если ты разобьёшь мне сердце! — пропел в ответ Ричи.

На губах Эдди расцвела ухмылка, и он быстро побежал вниз, чтобы впустить друга, даже не задумываясь о том, что мама спит в своем излюбленном кресле.

Едва они оказались в спальне Эдди, Ричи прорвало:

— Рассказывай, что произошло в аптеке! Ты буквально убежал с химии, я ломанулся следом за тобой, а ты там в плохого копа решил поиграть! И ещё, что насчет аминохрени? Что это вообще такое?

Эдди вновь занервничал, начиная ковырять наклейку на баночке с упомянутым препаратом.

— Анимопрофен. Это лекарство, которое выписывают, чтобы свести метку, если соулмейт человека умирает, — он поднял баночку вверх. — Его выписали маме, а она давала его мне с тех пор, как мне исполнилось семь.

Его рука потянулась в карман джинс, достав ингалятор, который тут же отправился в полёт на другую сторону комнаты.

— Все мои лекарства — полная херня, Рич. Это всё чушь собачья! Они мне не нужны, никогда не были нужны! Она врала мне почти десять лет! Десять лет! Да это больше, чем пол моей жизни!

Ричи ничего не сказал в ответ. Его рука легла на лопатки Эдди, начав круговыми движениями поглаживать местечко, которое постоянно зудело и болело. Каспбрак благодарственно прильнул к этому прикосновению.

— Что будешь делать, Эдди?

— Без понятия. Но меня тошнит от одной мысли, что мы находимся под одной крышей. Меня вообще от всего тошнит, — он на секунду-другую замолчал. — Думаю, именно из-за неё у меня и не появилась метка. Анимопрофен, возможно, остановил её появление. Это её вина. У меня есть родственная душа, которую я никогда из-за неё не найду.

Эдди был выброшенной на берег рыбой, разбитым окном, рваной раной, торнадо, дождём. Открытый. Поменявшийся. Безнадёжно разбитый.

Он не плакал.

Ричи вдруг обернул вокруг него руки, прижимая к себе в редком объятии.

— Мне так жаль, — его подбородок удобно разместился на плече Эдди. — Хочу что-нибудь сделать, но знаю, что ничего не поможет. Я не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным с того лета, когда мы сражались с Оно.

Он отстранился и взял руки Эдди в свои. Большой палец пробежался по вздутому белесому шраму на распахнутой ладони.

— Хочешь переночевать у меня? Родителей нет дома, — тихонько поинтересовался Ричи, и Эдди удивился, услышав в его голосе смущение.

— Не знаю. Мама…

— Больше не должна контролировать твою жизнь. Не после того, что она натворила. Если хочешь идти — пойдём.

Эдди согласно кивнул.

Спускаясь вниз, ему казалось, что всё вокруг движется в замедленном действии. Он специально наступил на третью ступеньку. Его мать тут же зашевелилась, расспрашивая, что это Ричи забыл в их доме и куда это они собрались. Она попыталась их остановить, уж было открыв рот, чтобы закричать, но…

— Мам, я знаю, что ты сделала, — опередил ее Эдди, вложив ей в руку анимопрофен. Его голос был ровным. — Я переночую у Ричи.

И с этими словами, спокойный, словно глаз бури, он направился к машине Ричи.


	5. Пятница.

На следующее утро метка Ричи начала темнеть. V-образная фигура расцвела тёмно-красным, ярко-оранжевым и едва заметными всполохами рассветно-жёлтого.

Она стала первым, что Эдди увидел с утра, когда лучи пробрались за занавески, пригревая и будя его. Они с Ричи долго лежали в кровати без сна, не разговаривая и не соприкасаясь. Их и сейчас разделял добрый десяток сантиметров.

А затем он увидел её. Огонь в летнюю ночь, лава в самом прекрасном её проявлении. Глаза Эдди тут же широко распахнулись, и он изо всех сил затряс плечо Ричи:

— Ричи! Твоя метка, Ричи!

— Ммм?

— Твоя метка! Она стала ярче!

— Да ты блин издеваешься, — Ричи приподнялся на кровати, сонно потирая глаза. — Не ну реально издеваешься, я ж вижу.

— Да нет же! Иди посмотри!

Так они и оказались в ванной; у Эдди в руках было ещё одно небольшое зеркальце, чтобы Ричи мог взглянуть на свою новую, наконец, яркую метку родственной души в отражении большого зеркала в ванной. Рот его раскрылся от изумления, голос был полон трепета:

— Ничего красивее в своей жизни не видел. Вау! Эдди, ты тоже её видишь?

— Да, Ричи. Вижу, — Эдди счастливо улыбнулся. Он был так рад за своего друга! Однако, где-то внутри появилось горькое чувство страха. Раз она потемнела, значит он всё-таки сможет найти свою родственную душу, кем бы она ни была.

Ричи вдруг обернулся, кладя руки на его узкие плечи.

— У меня хорошее предчувствие, Эдс, у тебя тоже всё наладится.

— Знаешь же, что меня бесит, когда ты меня так зовёшь, — поморщился тот.

Ричи в ответ улыбнулся, и внутри потеплело.

*** 

После школы они направились домой к Ричи, предвкушая ленивые выходные. Спина Эдди болела всё больше и больше, но он отказывался принимать таблетки, которые отдал матери. Ведь боль была честной, и он был более чем готов мириться с ней, ведь она была едва ли не самой реальной вещью в его жизни.

— Ну так что: посмотрим что-нибудь или просто поваляемся? — поинтересовался Ричи, не отводя глаз от дороги. Он сегодня весь день сдерживался и не изобиловал шутками про миссис Кей, как делал это обычно, но Эдди не мог решить, был ли он ему за это благодарен, или же его это бесило.

— Мне всё равно, можно киношку глянуть. Пофиг какую.

На этом разговор оборвался, ведь у дома Ричи, к которому они как раз подъехали, стояла машина Сони Каспбрак. Она сидела на водительском сидении, едва вмещая свой живот в пространство между сидением и рулём, что, собственно, и было причиной, почему она годами за него не садилась.

— Если побежим, она не сможет нас догнать, да? — голос у Ричи был встревоженный, будто он собирался защищать Эдди во что бы то ни стало. Но тот лишь покачал головой. Ему всё равно придётся столкнуться с ней лицом к лицу, так почему не сейчас?

— Иди внутрь, я буду через минуту, — прошептал Эдди, выходя из машины.

Его мать также вылезла из своего автомобиля. Выражение лица у неё было строгое, щеки покрылись красными пятнами, но были ли тому причиной слезы или же гнев, Эдди не знал. Ричи взволнованно на него взглянул, но послушно зашагал в сторону дома.

— Эдвард, я здесь, чтобы забрать тебя домой. Собирай вещи.

Эдди тяжело сглотнул, собирая все силы в кулак, ведь он собирался сказать ей то, что ещё ни разу не срывалось с его губ:

— Нет, мам.

— Прошу прощения? Быстро садись в машину, Эдди, этот мальчишка вешает тебе лапшу на уши!

— А вот и нет, — твёрдо произнёс он, — с этой задачей прекрасно справляешься ты. Всегда справлялась. Все те «лекарства», которыми ты меня кормила? Чушь собачья! Все они просто чушь!

— Ты не пони…

— Нет, я всё прекрасно понимаю. Ты меня постоянно контролируешь! Хочешь, чтобы я всегда был при тебе, хотя понимаешь, что в конце концов я должен буду уйти. Из-за тебя… — он тяжело сглотнул, понимая, что не может сломаться перед ней. — Из-за тебя я никогда не найду свою родственную душу. Ты хоть представляешь, каково мне было? Я был единственным ребёнком в классе, которого никто не понимал и который не мог понять никого вокруг. Единственным, кому суждено было всю жизнь прожить с мамочкой.

Какое-то время она молчала, пытаясь найти нужные слова.

— Твой папа оставил меня. Я потеряла его и просто не могла потерять ещё и тебя. Ты должен это понять.

— И я понимаю. Но ты всё сделала не так. Вместо того, чтобы выстроить здоровые отношения со своим ребёнком, ты чрезмерно меня опекала. Привязала к себе. И теперь, когда я знаю, что ты натворила — эта привязанность испарилась. Мать не должна так поступать.

Тишина.

— Пожалуйста, пойдём домой.

Эдди выдохнул через нос, крепко поджал губы.

— Нет. Мне нужно побыть вдали от дома. В конце концов я приду, чтобы взять немного вещей, но сейчас я никуда с тобой не поеду.

— Где ты собираешься жить?

Эдди посмотрел на дом, замечая Ричи, пытающегося незаметно подсмотреть за ссорой.

— Там, где я чувствую себя в безопасности.

Его мать фыркнула, но тем не менее вновь забралась в тесную машину. Одарив Эдди ещё одним презрительным взглядом, она завела мотор и вывернула на дорогу, уезжая прочь. Он проводил её взглядом и шумно выдохнул, даже не заметив, что задержал дыхание. Он облокотился на машину Ричи, запрокинул голову. Из закрытых глаз по щекам скатилась парочка слезинок.

В кой-то веки он ощутил покой.

Но длился он совсем недолго, ведь буквально мгновение спустя в него впечаталось чужое тело. Ричи обернул вокруг него руки, положил подбородок на плечо. Эдди сильно прижал его к себе, тихо смеясь.

— Ты в порядке? Я всё видел, — немного приглушенно поинтересовался Ричи. Эдди потёр ему спину чуть выше метки.

— Честно? Я совсем не в порядке. Но я сказал ей держаться от меня подальше, — он отстранился и заглянул Ричи в глаза, — мне очень стыдно просить, но можно я задержусь у тебя на пару дней? Я вроде как сказал ей, что пока не собираюсь жить дома.

Ричи обхватил его шею, то, как он на него посмотрел, невозможно было описать словами.

— Ну конечно. Ты всегда можешь остаться у меня, когда только захочешь. Понятно тебе, Эдди Спагетти?

Эдди хмыкнул, опуская взгляд.

— Спасибо, Рич.

И в который раз ему отчаянно захотелось, чтобы Ричи был его соулмейтом.

***

Следующей ночью, Эдди проснулся от собственного крика.

Спина невероятно болела, намного хуже, чем в ту первую ночь, когда ему было семь. Будто что-то попало под кожу и теперь пыталось прогрызть себе путь на волю. Все его тело сотрясали рыдания, по щекам катились слезы.

Ричи, до этого спящий рядом, резко подскочил, тряся его за плечо.

— Эдди! Эдди, что случилось?

— Моя спина, она…

Ответ Эдди был оборван булькающим звуком, вырвавшимся из груди.

Ричи быстро стянул с него футболку, внимательно осматривая его кожу. Он шокировано что-то пробормотал, прежде чем аккуратно заговорить с Эдди:

— Так, твоя спина кровоточит. Сильно. Пойдем-ка, я помогу тебе добраться до ванной. Лады?

Эдди кивнул и перекинул руку через шею Ричи. Тот помог ему слезть с кровати и, принимая большую часть веса Эдди на себя, дойти до ванной, находившейся в конце коридора. Флуоресцентный свет больно ударил по глазам, что-то потекло по спине. Вероятнее всего кровь, о которой говорил Ричи.

— Так, Эдс, ты главное не засыпай.

Но ему так хотелось спать! Боль была чересчур сильной. Так хотелось прикрыть глаза…

Ричи похлопал его по щекам:

— Я собираюсь смыть кровь, чтобы посмотреть, что у тебя там за рана.

Эдди кивнул, разворачиваясь к Ричи спиной. Он громко зашипел, когда спины коснулась влажная тряпка, стирающая кровь, чтобы Ричи мог посмотреть, что под ней. Боль постепенно отступала.

В течение довольно долгого времени никто из них не проронил ни слова, но затем Ричи вновь что-то негромко пробормотал.

— Что там такое?

— Я сказал, — он шумно сглотнул, — что это твоя метка.

У Эдди закружилась голова.

— В смысле моя метка?

— В смысле анимопрофен больше не действует. И она, видимо, наконец проявилась.

Эдди задумчиво постучал кончиками пальцев по губам, сердце и разум неслись вперёд с невероятной скоростью. У него появилась метка? Спустя всё это время? Ему не придётся быть одиноким до конца своих дней?

— Видимо, скоро ты столкнёшься с ревностью лицом к лицу! Или ты всё ещё влюблён в мою маму? — подколол друга Эдди, чувствуя себя едва ли не пьяным от эмоций.

Но Ричи молчал.

— Ричи, ты в порядке?

— А… Ага. Эм, просто, возможно мне и не придётся ревновать?

Эдди обернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Ты о чём вообще?

Ричи провёл рукой по лицу, откидывая тёмные кудри с глаз.

— Просто посмотри.

Эдди подошёл ближе к зеркалу и, извернувшись, посмотрел на свою спину в зеркале. То, что он увидел, шокировало его до глубины души. Разводы крови окрасились оранжевым и желтым цветом, впечатавшись в его кожу вечной татуировкой. И она была знакомой, болезненно знакомой. Он уже видел эти цвета, он прекрасно знал кому принадлежит такая же V-образная метка родственной души.

Ричи.

Это была его метка.

Его.

Их.

Мы.

_М Ы._

Ричи стоял позади него, его едва можно было разглядеть в отражении зеркала. Он жевал ноготь на большом пальце и избегал взгляда Эдди, будто пытался казаться меньше, чем на самом деле был. И это было так не похоже на Ричи, которого Эдди видел каждый день, что его это напугало.

Он был так счастлив, но и при этом в таком ужасе, ведь прекрасно понимал, что он не был той родственной душой, о которой Ричи мечтал все эти годы. Ему отчаянно хотелось быть человеком, которого Ричи бы захотел. Так сильно хотелось.

А затем их взгляды встретились, мягкий, шоколадный карий встретился с темным, ореховым. Очень лично, и очень чересчур.

И Эдди сломался.

— Прости меня, — выдавил из себя он, хватая свою футболку и выбегая из комнаты. Ричи закричал ему вслед, прося остановиться, но Эдди его проигнорировал, быстро сбегая вниз по лестнице и выскакивая на лужайку перед домом. Всё вокруг будто двигалось как в замедленной съемке.

Он натянул футболку через голову, слыша каждый шорох, что она издавала. Его футболка моментально прилипла к новоиспеченной метке, и наверняка пропиталась кровью. Тяжёлые дождевые капли ощутимо ударялись руки. Он побежал, не слыша ничего вокруг.

Он не слышал, как Ричи кричал ему, прося подождать.

Он не останавливался, пока в него на полному ходу не влетело чужое тело.

Он ощутимо приземлился на спину, метку тут же пронзила боль. Ричи приземлился сверху на него, смолянистые кудри упали по бокам его лица. Эдди столкнул его с себя и попытался снова убежать, но Ричи поймал его за запястье.

— Эдс…

— Блять, не называй меня так!

— Тогда перестань убегать! Пожалуйста, — затем голос Ричи упал, едва ли не растворяясь в шуме дождя: — Эдди, пожалуйста.

И он остановился. И он посмотрел на своего друга. Дождь все усиливался, но им было всё равно. Эдди выдернул своё запястье из хватки Ричи, твёрдо встречая его взгляд.

— Ты не можешь просто взять и убежать, Эдди. Да, я понимаю, что я не та родственная душа, которую ты ожидал, но так уж сложилась судьба. Тебе придётся смириться и жить с этим.

— Жить с этим? Да я даже не думал, что у меня когда-нибудь появится грёбанный соулмейт! А что насчёт тебя? Не ты ли все эти годы мечтал о девчонке, которая станет твоим соулмейтом?

Ричи сжал кулаки.

— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь.

— Дерьмо собачье! Я знаю о тебе все! Мы ведь родственные души, помнишь?

— Я не догоняю, что ты хочешь этим сказать.

Эдди схватился за волосы, стряхивая с них воду. Дождь становился все сильнее и сильнее, они промокли практически до ниток.

— Я знаю, что мы с тобой хотим разных вещей. Знаю, что ты всю жизнь думал, что я окажусь девчонкой, и я вряд ли смогу это вынести. Не после того, что случилось с моей мамой. Я не могу, — горло вдруг перехватило спазм. — Я так не смогу. Только не с тобой.

Взгляд Ричи не отводил, но он был нечитаемым.

— Чего ты хочешь, Эдди?

И Эдди просто взорвался.

— Тебя! Тебя, засранец, я хочу тебя! Ты нужен мне, всегда был нужен! С того самого дня, когда нам было семь и какой-то придурок кинул в меня горсть песка. Я так тебе завидовал. Я завидовал человеку, делившему с тобой метку, потому что я очень хотел быть им. Отчаянно хотел! Ты был моим лучшим другом, ты меня оберегал. Я знаю тебя лучше, чем кого бы то ни было. Ты можешь одновременно облегчить и усилить мою боль. Я думал, что я всего лишь пацан, обреченный всю жизнь провести с сумасшедшей мамашей, что я — никто.

Он наконец замолчал, поднимая глаза на застывшего в шоке друга.

— Ричи, может скажешь что-нибудь? Потому что…

Ричи не дал ему закончить, наконец, рванув вперёд и прижимаясь к его губам своими.

А дождь всё лил сверху, пропитывая водой их футболки. Они вцепились друг в друга насмерть, по щекам Эдди заструились горячие слёзы, тут же смешивающиеся с дождевыми каплями. Губы у Ричи были обветренные, но такие тёплые и настойчивые, что Эдди подумал, что ничего более прекрасного с ним в жизни никогда не случалось. Но мгновение минуло, и они разорвали поцелуй.

Ладони Ричи легли на щёки Эдди, большими пальцами он аккуратно стёр слёзы, смешанные с дождём.

— Эдди, я о большем и мечтать не мог. Ни о ком лучше тебя. Как ты и сказал, это всегда был только ты. И, кажется, я всегда это знал.

Эдди смеётся, накрывая ладони Ричи своими, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу.

— Пойдём-ка в дом. Нам нужно о многом поговорить.


	6. Суббота.

В конце концов, Эдди пришлось вернуться домой. 

Родители Ричи должны были вот-вот вернуться, и он мог поспорить, что они не сильно бы обрадовались, увидев у них дома ещё одного жильца. К тому же, не мог же он вечно прятаться от матери. 

Домой он вернулся с высоко поднятой головой, ровным дыханием и сердцем, наполненным любовью. С матерью они не разговаривали, лишь неуклюже кружили по дому, пытаясь не пересекаться. Эдди готовил сам и ел у себя в комнате, слушая кассеты Ричи так громко, как только мог. Он не говорил ни слова в собственном доме. 

Спустя три недели после своего возвращения, Эдди валялся на кровати, слушая музыку, но голова его была заполнена мыслями о карих глазах и непослушных тёмных кудрях. 

Между ним и Ричи практически ничего не изменилось. Они всё так же обедали вместе и в свободное время тусовались с Неудачниками. Ричи всё так же залезал в комнату Эдди когда ему вздумается, но тут всё было по-другому. 

Тёплые поцелуи, которыми они обменивались, были необычными. Объятия более долгими. Они жались к друг другу на узких кроватях своих спален, будто стараясь нагнать упущенное время, говоря о прошлом и будущем. 

Бесконечные разговоры длиною в вечность. Наедине друг с другом.

Кончиком пальца Эдди провёл по корпусу своего плеера, чувствуя вибрацию от крутящейся в нём кассеты. Недавно, они с Ричи сходили на карьер, впервые за долгое время. Они закатали джинсы и ходили по мели, брызгаясь и смеясь, будто снова стали детьми, и просто наслаждаясь тёплым ветерком, намекающим на то, что совсем скоро придёт лето. 

Совсем скоро они выпустятся из школы, и придёт конец той поре, когда они купались в карьере, лазили в канализации или гнали на полной скорости по Дерри верхом на своих велосипедах. Под кроватью у Эдди уже неделю как была спрятана стопка писем из разных университетов. Они с Ричи подали заявления в одни и те же университеты, и он ну никак не мог вскрыть письма без своей второй половинки. От одной мысли о том, что они с Ричи вновь могут расстаться, Эдди становилось дурно. 

И едва он успел об этом подумать, в его дверь забарабанил Ричи, но стук был лишь условностью, ведь он бесцеремонно ворваться в комнату, тут же плюхувшись на кровать рядом со своим соулмейтом. 

 

— Чё каво, башка макаронная? — поинтересовался Тозиер, начав шарить по карманам куртки. Наконец, он достал оттуда помятое письмо. — Письмо из Портленда. Решил, что открою его у тебя, — он заметно нервничал, то сгибая, то разгибая уголки конверта. 

Эдди кивнул и полез за своим письмом. 

— Ты первый, Эдс. 

Он подал заявления в несколько университетов, все за пределами Мэна, но больше всего хотел попасть именно в тот, что в Портленде. Бен тоже туда собирался, чтобы быть с Бев. И именно там он будет очень-очень далеко от своей матери. Они с Ричи выбрали этот университет несколько месяцев назад. Эдди внимательно просмотрел стопку своих писем, выхватил нужное. 

Он быстро взглянул на Ричи и принялся аккуратно рвать конверт. Когда он доставал письмо, руки у него дрожали. 

_Мистер Каспбрак,  
Мы рады сообщить вам, что Вы были зачислены... _

— Я поступил, — не веря, прошептал он. 

— Чего? 

— Ричи, я поступил! 

— Это же потрясно! 

— Теперь ты, открывай, открывай! 

Трясущимися руками он разорвал конверт, быстро пробегая глазами по строчкам. На его лице вдруг появилась гигантская улыбка, и он пихнул письмо в руки Эдди. 

— Ну что ж, Эдс, ты влип в меня надолго. Я поступил. 

Эдди улыбнулся, прижимаясь к своей родственной душе в крепком объятии. Они чуть отстранились друг от друга, встретились счастливыми глазами, а затем поцеловались. 

Эдди обожал целоваться с Ричи. Каждый поцелуй был разным. Они могли быть медленными, успокаивающими, если кто-то из них просыпался от кошмара о сломанных руках или острых зубах. Они могли быть короткими, целомудренными чмоками перед тем как они расходились по разным кабинетам в школе. А могли быть и как сейчас: счастливые, с улыбками на губах и тихими смешками где-то в горле, наполненные любовью и любовью, и любовью. О, как же они были влюблены. Любовь расцвела в них, заполонив своими цветами всё вокруг, и сердце, и головы, будто нагоняя всё-то упущенное и потраченное на сомнения время. 

Они любили так, будто ничто в мире не могло эту любовь у них отобрать.

***

Пару дней спустя они всем Клубом Неудачников собрались в гараже Билла, распластавшись кто на диване, кто на мягких коврах, которые Денбро коллекционировали годами. Из портативного стерео Бена играла музыка. Дерри был объят сонливым маревом наступающего лета. 

— Мы с Эдди поступили в Портленд, — выпалил Ричи, когда основной разговор среди друзей сошёл на нет. Его голова покоилась на коленях Эдди, Каспбрак лениво перебирал его тёмные волосы. 

— Это з-здорово, р-ребят, — довольно отозвался Билл, разлёгшийся на огромном ковре посреди гаража. 

— Круто! Будем снова учиться в одном месте, — добавил Бен. 

— К слову о Портленде, Бев когда возвращается? — поинтересовался Эдди, аккуратно оттягивая волосы на затылке Ричи. 

— Она вроде говорила, что приедет, как только кончится школа. А затем мы вместе отправимся в университет. 

— Надо бы нам тогда всё так организовать, чтобы уехать вместе. 

— Определенно. 

Эдди откинул голову на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза. 

Их компания так сильно поменялась с того лета, когда они одолели Оно. Бен сильно похудел и увлёкся архитектурой. Билл всё ещё спотыкался об каждое второе слово, но открыл в себе талант к писательству, управляясь с печатной машинкой куда лучше, чем с речью. Майк неожиданно для всех изъявил желание остаться в Дерри. Он хотел управлять фермой деда вместе со своей родственной душой. Стэн же, напротив, не мог дождаться того момента, когда покинет этот треклятый городок. Ему, как и Эдди с Ричи, уже пришло письмо с подтверждением поступления в университет. 

И Бев. Беверли Марш – красавица, всё ещё занимавшая огромную часть их сердец, и, несмотря на то, что не была рядом, дарившая им любовь каждым присланным письмом и телефонным звонком. 

Эдди вдруг вспоминает о дне, когда они с Ричи всё рассказали ребятам. Это случилось пару недель назад, на следующий же день, как у Эдди появилась метка. Они вот точно так же сидели в гараже у Билла, озадаченные внезапным желаем ребят рассказать им кое-какие новости. 

 

— Я, вроде как, вчера нашёл своего соулмейта. 

Тишина была оглушающей. Неудачники уставились на Эдди, в глазах каждого из них отражалось непонимание. 

— К-к-как? — выдавил из себя Билл. 

— Я узнал, что все лекарства, которыми меня кормила мама – полная херня. За исключением одного. — Рука Ричи легла на его метку, нежно её потирая. — Она давала мне анимопрофен, чтобы моя метка не проявлялась. Говорила, что он от боли в спине. 

— Боже, как так можно, — прошипел Майк, прикрывая рот ладонью. 

— Я перестал принимать их, как только узнал об этом, и вчера моя метка, наконец, появилась. 

— Ну так и кто твоя родственная душа? Ты вроде упомянул, что уже встретился с ней. 

Эдди встретился глазами с Ричи, ища в его взгляде поддержку, ведь тот почему-то в кой-то веки молчал. 

— Ну, видимо Эдс вляпался в меня на куда больший срок, чем мы все изначально предполагали, — наконец, произнёс он, сплетая свой мизинец с мизинчиком Эдди. 

Реакции друзей были разнообразными. 

Бен практически свалился от шока. Майк громко, по-ребячески рассмеялся. Стэн закатили глаза, заявляя, что всё это время был в курсе. Билл просто искренне улыбнулся. 

— Ну так вы покажете нам свои метки или как? — сквозь раздражённую мину Стэна пробилась милая улыбка. 

Они поднялись со своих мест, довольно стягивая футболки, чтобы показать друзьям V-образные метки. 

И ещё никогда в жизни Эдди не был так счастлив, как в тот момент. Какое значение имело кровное родство? Как его мать могла сравниться с его новой, приобретённой семьёй, с его лучшими друзьями? 

Голова Эдди покоилась на спинке дивана, пальцы перебирали волосы Ричи. Эдди был счастлив.

***

Эдди глубоко вздохнул, запрещая себе использовать ненужный ингалятор. 

Его мать обедала в одиночестве. Они не разговаривали почти месяц. Он опустил взгляд на свой обед, собрал все силы в кулак и тихонько опустился на стул напротив матери. Она приподняла бровь, но ничего не сказала. 

От воцарившейся тишины кожа Эдди зудела. 

— У меня появилась метка, — негромко произнёс он, ковыряя свою еду вилкой. 

— Когда? 

Всего одно слово потребовалось для того, чтобы прекратить игру в молчанку. 

— Приблизительно месяц назад. Было много крови. 

Она многозначительно кивнула: 

— Ты уже встретил своего соулмейта? 

Эдди поморщился. 

— Ага, аж десять лет назад. 

— В смысле? 

— Это Ричи. Он - моя родственная душа. 

Между ними снова повисла пауза. 

— Я должна была догадаться. Мальчишка и на шаг от тебя не отходит. 

Эдди проигнорировал этот выпад. 

— Мы поступили в один и тот же университет. В Портленде. 

— Портленд не так уж и далеко. 

— В Орегоне, мам. На другом конце страны. 

Она так крепко сжала кулаки, что костяшки побелели. 

— Что тебе от меня нужно, Эдвард? 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты вела себя как нормальная мать, хоть немножко. У меня выпускной через пару недель, — он замолчал на пару секунд, чтобы собраться с мыслями и выдать заранее отрепетированную фразу: — Я хочу, чтобы ты пришла на выпускной. Хочу хотя бы притвориться, что всё хорошо, хотя бы до того момента, как уеду. Потому что то, что происходит - ненормально. Мы ведь даже не говорим друг с другом. 

Мать смотрела на него и просто хлопала ресницами, очевидно шокированная его тирадой. Она ничего не сказала, и Эдди продолжил: 

— Я ещё не простил тебя. Вряд ли когда-нибудь смогу. Но мне хочется иметь хоть какое-то подобие отношений с собственной матерью. 

Он подождал пару секунд, а затем взял тарелку и отправился в свою комнату. Он практически поднялся по лестнице, когда вдруг услышал голос матери: 

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я тобой очень горжусь? Горжусь тем, что ты поступил в университет. 

— Спасибо, мам, — слабо ухмыльнулся он.


	7. Воскресенье.

Перед тем как зайти в здание, Эдди закрыл зонт и отряхнул волосы от осевших на них капель. Портленд влюблял в себя, но постоянные дожди просто убивали. Он принялся копошиться рукой в кармане, пытаясь ухватить ключи, но вместо этого пальцы прошлись по маленькой бархатистой коробочке, и дыхание перехватило.

Пока лифт поднимался на его этаж, он начал неосознанно крутить кольцо на своём безымянном пальце.

Тот день, когда Ричи сделал ему предложение, был, вероятно, лучшим днём в его жизни. Он как раз учился в магистратуре по профилю психологии, и в тот день учеба и работа просто выжали из него все соки. Он вошёл в их с Ричи квартиру и сразу же драматичное плюхнулся на диван, пряча лицо в подушках.

— Стрессуешь, башка макаронная?

В ответ Эдди пробормотал что-то невнятное (все ещё пряча лицо в подушке). Диван рядом с ним прогнулся, и он почувствовал аккуратное прикосновение Ричи к спине.

— Неужели настолько тяжёлый день? — нежно спросил он.

Эдди повернул голову на бок:

— Он был таким долгим. Напомни-ка мне, почему я хочу быть практикующим психологом? Я со своей-то жизнью едва справляюсь! — что-то подсказывало Эдди, что Ричи улыбался, а потому он и сам хмыкнул. — Но теперь я дома, а значит все стремительно налаживается.

Ричи почему-то молчал, что могло значить только одно: он усиленно что-то обдумывал. И Эдди такие моменты пугали до глубины души. Он перевернулся на спину и сместился ближе к подлокотнику, опираясь на него.

— О чем думаешь? Я буквально слышу шорох шестерёнок у тебя в голове.

Ричи встретился с ним взглядом, и Эдди отметил, что тот волнуется. Свет из окна отражался от его радужки, превращая тёмно-карие глаза в практически медово-жёлтые. За 23 года своей жизни, Эдди ещё не видел ничего красивее.

— Эх, у меня, вообще-то, был план получше, но к черту всё. Я просто сделаю это.

Ричи глубоко вдохнул, а затем соскользнул с дивана и встал на одно колено. Он достал что-то из кармана, начав крутить этот предмет в руках, пока говорил следующие слова:

— Эдс, мы знаем друг друга с семи лет. И я с первого взгляда понял, что ты особенный, что ты мне и доказывал каждый следующий день наших жизней. Пусть то, что происходило с твоей меткой, и было ужасно, кажется, я всё знал заранее. Я знал, что принадлежу тебе, и мог лишь надеяться, что ты принадлежишь мне, — он, наконец, поднял зажатый между большим и указательным пальцем предмет, чтобы Эдди мог его увидеть. Это было кольцо. Серебряный обруч, поблёскивающий на свету надеждой на удивительное будущее. — Я знаю, что это — практически ничто по сравнению со всем тем, что было между нами. Мы ведь родственные души, общество уже воспринимает нас как женатую пару, и всё же. Ты уже сделал меня самым счастливым человеком в мире. Нет, во вселенной! — Ричи нервно сглотнул, надевая кольцо на безымянный палец Эдди. — Ну так что скажешь, Эдс?

Эдди не мог отвести глаз от своей руки, улыбаясь, как последний придурок. Он наклонился к самому лицу Ричи, нагло ухмыляясь:

— А ты ведь не прав.

— В смысле, блин, я не прав? — на лице Ричи отразилось неверие и легкая обида.

Эдди обвил рукой его шею, прижимаясь своим носом к его.

— Ты не можешь быть самым счастливым человеком во вселенной, ведь эта позиция закреплена за мной.

С того дня прошло уже два месяца, но мысль о нём грела Эдди. Именно о нём он и думал, наблюдая за мигающими номерами этажей в поднимающемся лифте.

У Ричи сегодня день рождения, и Эдди очень хотел сделать его особенным: к ним на ужин должны были прийти Бен и Бев, ну и конечно же у Эдди в кармане лежала особенная коробочка. Внутри было серебряное кольцо, совсем как у Эдди, с гравировкой на внутренней стороне: «ЛЮБОВНИК».

Эдди вошёл в квартиру. Ричи оккупировал диван и просматривал их почту.

— Есть что-нибудь интересненькое? — поинтересовался Эдди, стянув с себя пальто. Он повесил его в шкаф и положил ключи на столик около двери. И конечно же не забыл прихватить из кармана коробочку с кольцом, успешно скрыв её от Ричи.

— Неа, мусор всякий. Открытка от Стэна. Счёт за электричество.

— Что пишет Стэн?

— Да обычное поздравление от него и его жены. Они такие идеальные, аж страшно.

— В этом-то и смысл, — отозвался Эдди, усаживаясь под бок к своему жениху. Его щека тут же легла на тёплое плечо. — С днём рождения, любимый. Как прошёл твой день?

— Учитывая, что ты теперь со мной? Идеально, — ответил Ричи, отложив почту в сторону. Он легко и сладко поцеловал Эдди в губы.

— Отдать тебе подарок сейчас, до того как придут Бев и Бен?

— У-у-у, это стриптиз? — вздернул бровь Ричи.

— Нет, мудила, мечтай, — Эдди чуть повернулся, аккуратно достал кольцо из коробочки и положил его прямо в раскрытую ладонь Ричи. — Я давно хотел сделать тебе предложение, но ты меня опередил. И я решил подарить тебе кольцо, ведь мы обручены и это странно, что только я ношу кольцо. Так что вот он, твой подарок на день рождения. Кольцо.

Эдди судорожно втянул воздух, наблюдая за тем, как Ричи внимательно рассматривает подарок, как скользит пальцем по гравировке. Он надел его на безымянный палец, обхватил лицо Эдди руками и начал целовать, куда придётся: лоб, щеки, скулы.

— Уже люблю его. Так это значит, что я самый лучший любовник в мире?

Эдди фыркнул, целуя Ричи в губы.

— Ты — мой любовник, а остальное мне по барабану.

***

Бен и Бев пришли около семи вечера, принося с собой океан радости и наилучших пожеланий. Они все вместе закончили приготовление еды, накрыли на стол и сели ужинать.

— Как с работой, Рич? — поинтересовалась Бев, размешивая свою пасту.

— Очень даже неплохо. Мне вроде как пообещали, что я смогу выбирать треки в ночную смену.

— Это круто! Уверен, ты справишься на все сто, — произнёс Бен, украдкой смотря на Бев, но она его взгляд не заметила. На её безымянном пальце сверкало маленькое колечко.

Они с Беном должны были пожениться в конце лета. Их помолвка немного затянулась, Бен вручил своему соулмейту кольцо аж полтора года назад.

— Как дела со свадьбой? Всё организовали? — спросил Эдди.

— Ну, мы, наконец, определились с местом, — ответила Бев, пальцем выводя узоры на скатерти. — Оно, правда, немного далековато.

— А ну-ка, удиви нас, — подначил Ричи.

Бен и Бев обменялись странными взглядами. Бен тяжело вздохнул и взял свою невесту за руку.

— Мы хотим пожениться в Дерри.

Над столом воцарилась тишина. Никто из них не был в Дерри с момента выпуска из школы. Эдди всё ещё не разговаривал со своей матерью, а Ричи никогда не был близок с родителями. Никто из них особо и не хотел возвращаться в этот маленький городок.

— Почему в Дерри? — спросил Эдди.

— Ну, там ведь всё началось. Мы с Беном познакомились именно там, — Бев нервно продолжает вырисовывать узоры на скатерти. — Мы все там встретились. Почему бы не завершить цикл.

Ричи вдруг вдарил по столу ладонью, заставив тем самым подскочить всех остальных.

— Это прекрасная идея, Бевви! Соберём всех вместе на том самом месте, где все началось! — Бен с Беверли кивнули. — Я «за». Эдс?

На Эдди уставились три пары глаз, и он растерялся. От одной только мысли о Дерри по коже бежали мурашки. Назад. Назад к логову Оно, назад к сломанным рукам и непроявившимся меткам. И к его матери. Как она поживает? Он не говорил с ней со дня, как уехал в Портленд. Но в широко раскрытых глазах его друзей было столько мольбы, что его решимость не могла не рухнуть.

— Это чудесная идея, ребята. Мы будем там.

Под столом он переплёл свой мизинец с мизинцем Ричи, искренне надеясь, что тревога, бушующая внутри, угомонится.

***

Когда Эдди вышел из ванны, Ричи уже лежал в постели. В его руках была книга, а на носу покоились привычные очки. На лице Эдди непроизвольно появилась улыбка: его соулмейт выглядел так по-домашнему и, в кой-то веке, таким спокойным и притихшим. Он прилёг рядом, упираясь спиной в изголовье кровати.

— Ричи Тозиер, неужели я вижу в твоих руках книгу?

— Боишься, что я стану умнее тебя, Эдди Спагетти? — не отрываясь от чтения, фыркнул Ричи. Эдди лишь ухмыльнулся, укладываясь под бок к своему жениху.

— Что читаешь?

— Понятия не имею, все мысли заняты тобой, — он отложил очки и книгу на прикроватную тумбочку, выключил свет. Его длинные руки обернулись вокруг Эдди, притягивая его ближе. — Ты загрустил за ужином. Что не так, любовь моя?

Эдди пожал плечами:

— Не знаю. Просто возвращение в Дерри пугает меня. Оно. Воспоминания о том, что я был один. Слишком много плохих мыслей. А ещё моя мама.

Между ними повисла тишина, наполненная пониманием.

— Ей не обязательно знать о том, что ты вернулся. Ты не обязан с ней встречаться.

— В том-то и дело, Рич, я, вроде, этого хочу? В смысле, я ведь обручён. Мне кажется, она должна знать.

— Слишком уж ты к ней снисходителен.

— Да знаю. Но она ведь моя мама. То, что она натворила — полная херня, но она просто не понимала, что делает. Мы тут обсуждали кое-что на занятиях, и, кажется, я знаю, чем она больна.

— И чем же?

— Делегированным синдромом Мюнхгаузена или синдромом Мюнхгаузена по доверенности. Это психическое расстройство, проявляющееся тем, что ты убеждаешь кого-то, чаще всего — ребёнка, что он болен, и всё для того, чтобы просто его контролировать.

— Ну и срань.

— А то. Но я понимаю, почему у неё развилась эта болезнь, её родственная душа ведь умерла.

Ричи согласно мычит, потирая метку Эдди. Тот утыкается ему в подбородок носом, кротко и нежно целуя чувствительную кожу.

— И ты хочешь с ней поговорить? — негромко уточняет Ричи.

— Типа того.

— Ладно. Я тебя отвезу.

— Спасибо за понимание.

***

Эдди смотрел на свой старый дом, раз за разом прокручивая кольцо на своём безымянном пальце, и не могу пошевелиться. Ричи высадил его напротив него аж 5 минут назад. Через два дня состоится свадьба Бена и Бев, и все Лузеры уже прибыли в город. Майк остался в Дерри со своей родственной душой. Стен и его жена приехали из Техаса, Билл из Нью-Йорка. Они вместе поужинали накануне, обменялись новостями и припомнили старые истории из детства.

А сегодня Эдди обнаружил себя, скованного страхом, перед домом, куда он никогда не думал возвращаться. В конце концов, он не спеша подошёл к двери, нерешительно постучал.

Полминуты спустя Соня Каспбрак распахнула дверь. Выглядела она почти так же, лишь в волосах стало чуть больше седины, да морщины на лице стали глубже.

— Привет, мам.

— Ты что-то хотел? — безэмоционально спросила она. Эдди облизнул губы и вновь начал крутить кольцо.

— Можно мне войти? Мне, эм, нужно о многом тебе рассказать.

Она глупо поморгала, смотря на него, но в сторону отошла. Он невнятно её поблагодарил, проходя внутрь и неуютно уселся на краешек дивана. Мать заняла своё любимое кресло, выключила телевизор. Они долго сидели в тишине.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Эдвард? — наконец, поинтересовалась она.

— Бен и Беверли — мои друзья детства — женятся на этой неделе. Мы с Ричи приехали на свадьбу.

Она неопределенно промычала.

— Вы с Ричи до сих пор вместе?

— Ну конечно, он ведь моя родственная душа, ма.

— А я ведь так и не увидела твоей метки. Может быть ты врал всё это время, откуда мне знать?

— С чего это я буду лгать о ней?

— Тогда покажи.

Невзирая на бурлящие внутри негодование и унижение, Эдди стянул с себя футболку. Его мать поднялась и погладила метку холодными пальцами.

— Будь я проклята, — прошептала она. Эдди быстро натянул футболку назад.

— Ты что, правда думала, что я врал все это время? — уязвлённо спросил он.

— Откуда мне было знать, ты же устроил бунт. Враньё о родственной душе — не самое глупое предположение.

— Думаешь, я взбунтовался, забросив все свои лекарства? Они либо ничем не помогали, либо вредили мне. И я бы никогда не солгал о Ричи.

Соня лишь пожала плечами. Эдди тяжело вздохнул, откидывая волосы со лба.

— Мы собираемся пожениться, ма. Ричи сделал мне предложение, я сказал «да».

Она замерла.

— Эдди, ты ещё слишком молод! Ты не можешь вступить в брак.

У него на лице заходили желваки. Он тяжело выдохнул через нос.

— Мне уже 24. Не так уж я молод, да даже если бы и был — это не твоё дело. Я здесь не поэтому.

— Тогда зачем ты приехал? Чтобы накричать на меня? Ты это уже сделал, когда тебе было 17.

— Нет, я здесь не за этим, — он откидываешься на спинку дивана, — я здесь, потому что тебе нужна помощь. Знаешь, что я изучаю в университете? — Она покачала головой. — Я учусь в магистратуре на психолога. И я узнал о том, что ты, на самом деле, страдаешь от психического расстройства. Оно называется синдром Мюнхгаузена по доверенности.

— Что за глупости ты говоришь!

— Разве? Эта болезнь характеризуется тем, что больной пытается убедить другого человека в том, что он болен. Обычно, страдает ребёнок. Знакомо, не так ли?

Мать наставила на него толстый палец:

— Слушай сюда…

— Нет, мам, ты слушай. Тебе нужна профессиональная помощь, потому что, поверь мне, если ты не обратишься к специалисту — больше ты меня никогда не увидишь. Как я и сказал перед школьным выпускным — я хочу иметь хоть какие-никакие, но отношения с родной матерью. Но этого не случится, если ты не обратишься за помощью, это всё, что мне нужно.

Они долго молчали. Широко раскрытые ладони Эдди лежали на его коленях, тем самым он пытался не перебирать пальцы от нервов.

— А ты похоже абсолютно серьёзен, да?

— Да.

— Ты изменился.

— Такое случается, когда взрослеешь.

Тишина.

— Я тобой очень горжусь, ты же это знаешь? Всегда гордилась. Но ещё я очень зла.

— Из-за того, что я уехал.

— Именно, — согласно кивнула она. — После смерти твоего отца, я возненавидела весь мир. Ты — всё, что у меня было. Но я понимала, что и ты меня покинешь, поэтому когда у тебя начала появляться метка, я запаниковала. Не могла даже думать о том, что ты от меня уйдёшь.

— И теперь я это понимаю. Поэтому и хочу, чтобы ты обратилась за помощью. Пожалуйста, — Эдди встал со своего места, подошёл к ней и взял её руки в свои. — Пожалуйста, мам

В её карих, совсем как у него, глазах появились слезы. Она кивнула.

— Спасибо, мама.

Снаружи донёсся автомобильный гудок. Они оба повернулись к окну, из которого можно было увидеть Ричи. Он сидел на переднем сидении машины и показательно стучал по часам на руке.

— Мне пора. Подготовка к свадьбе, сама понимаешь.

Она вновь кивнула, отпустив его руки.

— Ричи — счастливчик.

Эдди легко рассмеялся.

— Забавно, но я о себе тоже самое каждый день думаю.

И с этими словами он вышел из своего старого дома, чтобы попасть прямиком в объятия своей новой жизни.

Он знал, что больше никогда не будет одинок.


End file.
